Wheel of the Night
by patapatagirl
Summary: Three best friends are forced into the world of KHR because of an accident. Now they are in training guardians, but what will happen? Will they find a way to get back home and see their families or will they change and live in the world of KHR? Maybe they'll find the answer as well as some romance along the way... T because mentions of sex and deaths.warning: slow updates


Wheel of the Night

Chapter 1

* * *

A/N: So this is the rewritten version of 'The Chronicle of The Night'.  
Hopefully I've gotten better... and yes I know the title suck. Sorry if it's bad, but I just wrote it and it's midnight right now.

Pairings: TsukikagexYamamoto, HoshixGokudera, YoruxHibari.

* * *

"Ne, ne, daijobu ka?" A girl asked. She was beautiful. She has long flowing blond hair that reached her waist. Her aqua eyes was as clear as glass. She wore a buttoned blue school uniform and gray skirt that reached her knee and black shoes.

"Shelly, stop speaking japanese. We know you can't speak japanese" Another girl said. She looked exactly like, the newly dubbed, Shelly. The main difference was that she was slightly taller, her hair reached her neck, and unlike Shelly she wore a gray jacket that cover her upper uniform, underneath her gray skirt was a short gray pants. Instead of black shoes she wore a white sport shoes. At one glance, people could tell that they're twins.

"Hmp!" Shelly huffed and looked away.

The girl sighed and turned to the third girl. The third girl was the shortest and has long brown hair that ended around her stomach. Her silver eyes was cold and her skin tone was sickly pale, almost white. Her blue school uniform was unbuttoned revealing a black t-shirt underneath. Instead of wearing a skirt, she wore black pants that reached her knee. Her right knee and left arm was covered in bandages.

"Jane, how is it?" She asked to the third girl.

Jane just looked blankly into the other girl.

"See, this is why I told you not to help the kendo club," Shelly told Jane.

"She likes it and she's really good at it," The girl earlier answered for Jane.

"Amy, you think she's good at everything," Shelly informed.

"But she is. I mean, she manage to get a scholarship, joined the student council, beat up the bullies in the school alley, and helped the kendo club," Amy told Shelly.

"I need to save money, I only beat up the bullies because they pissed me off, and I helped the kendo club because I like kendo. It's not like I can do everything," Jane told them, well most of it towards Amy.

"I know, but still..." Amy said.

Earlier that day was asked to help the kendo club. They were having a competition with a nearby school but they lost a member. Jane agreed and helped them. Long story short, Jane won, some students from the other school got angry and stabbed Jane's right arm and left leg with a knife, Jane beat the crap out of them.

"Let's just go home, I really need to prepare dinner for my brother. Will you guys come?" Jane asked them both.

Shelly looked at her like she was crazy and said, "Well, duh. We haven't ate your food for years and years-"

"We just ate one this afternoon!" Amy half yelled at her.

"What's your point?" Shelly asked her innocently, tilting her head to the side.

"I... just...just forget about it..." Amy sighed in expiration.

Jane just looked at her friend and smirked. Seriously, they don't act their age. The tree of them just got to the 8th grade and they argue like kids.

Just the thought brought back memories to Jane.

"Looks like it started.." A voice spoke, snapping Jane out of her thoughts.

Jane looked around for the source, but there was no one.

'What was that?' She thought

"Jane~ Hurry up!" A voice shouted as Jane turned her head and look at her friends.

They were already far ahead of her. Amy just looked at her weirdly and Shelly was waving her hand.

Jane smiled slightly and ran to her friends. Let's just say the experience wasn't fun, even for her.

"You got stabbed and yet you still run. Sometimes I wonder who's the genius of the group.." Shelly chuckled looking at Jane, who fell.

"Anyone but you," Amy joked.

"That hurts, what happened to the sweet and quiet Amy?" Shelly said in mock shock.

"I *pant* hate *pant* you all..." Jane growled as she caught her breath.

"We know~" They both chirped as the three of them heard a sound , making the trio gasped, and in Jane's case, eyes widened.

"Be prepared child..." The voice from before said.

'There it was again...'

"Who said that?" asked Shelly.

"That wasn't you?" Amy looked at Shelly.

"What?" Shelly asked at Amy.

"Nothing, it's just that I heard a voice that sounds exactly like you," Amy pointed at Shelly.

"Eh?" Shelly asked, clearly shocked, "Mine's sounds like you!"

Both of them looked at Jane.

"What?"

"What does your imaginary voice sounds like?" they both asked.

"No one..."

There was silence between the three of them until Jane broke it, "We'll, let's get going!"

The three of them were talking as they went home, Jane was kinda limping. as they where crossing the empty road the twins was slowing down just so Jane can catch up, "Thanks..." Jane muttered, embarrassed.

"Aw, she's embarrassed!" Shelly giggled.

"Now now don't tease her," Amy said, but she couldn't help giggling.

'Well...I never had anyone that cared enough about me to wait for me or help me or just let me be open and show what I'm really feeling not just monotone Jane' Jane thought but tried her very best to stay quiet.

Just as Jane was thinking she was looking around, a really fast truck across the empty road, and for Jane it seems like that time stopped instantly. She opened her mouth to speak but it was too late. The truck crashed at the three of them.

Amy, who was ran over by the car first, lied lifeless at the ground and Shelly looked half-dead.

Jane has blood pouring from her head and mouth and some other parts of her body. 'So... this is what death feels like? It's actually kinda warm...like a warm bath... oh well.. I was going to die soon anyway. Sorry... bro it looks like I won't be able to fulfill my promise.' Jane thought as everything she see and heard became a huge blur.

"Do you want to live?"

'What?' Jane asked herself. She stood up, finding herself in a different place. There was nothing, only white. She was also fine, no wounds, no blood. The only thing she noticed was that somehow her clothes changed into a white sundress

"Do you want to live?" The voice asked again, as a black flame appeared in front of Jane.

Jane looked at the flame curiously as she was about to touch it, "I'll ask again, Do you want to live?"

Jane jerked up and saw a woman that looked exactly like her. The main difference are that her hair was slightly shorter, it was black, her eyes was dark brown and she looked a lot older. The woman was wearing a black sundress.

"What's the point of living if you don't have any friends?" Jane asked the woman, guessing that she was the one asking.

"Your friends are waiting, if you want to see them, erase the doubts within and touch the flame..." She said as she disappeared.

Jane looked curiously at the flame... Should she touch it?

'Do I touch it? But what if that woman is lying? But...at this rate I'm willing to do anything for them'

Jane touched the flame as it engulfed her and a silhouette appeared and she reached out to it.

"Congrats! You passed!" Jane heard clapping as she looked around. She was in some kind of room. The walls are white. the floor was also white, there are some shelves filled with books and other thing and papers scattered on the ground.

"Took you long enough," A familiar voice said.

"Now now, at least she's here with us." Another familiar voice appeared.

Jane looked towards the source of the clapping, and found her two best, and only, friends smiling at her. The three are still wearing their school uniform

"B-but how? I saw you guys-" Jane said, eyes widened.

"About that, we don't know either, hehe" Shelly said, scratching her head.

"It was like this...

* * *

-Flashback-

Shelly woke up in a place, just to be tackled by Amy.

"Woah Amy, I just ran over by a car, don't go hugging me...wait... YOU'RE ALIVE!" Shelly cried as she hugged Amy

"How? When?Why?"

"I don't know okay," Amy said, "I'm just relieved that you're with me now..."

"You know that means we're dead right?"

"Oh..."

"Do you guys want to live?" A voice said as a light beige flame and a really light yellow flames appeared before them.

"Well?" A different voice asked as two woman appeared behind the flame.

One woman has short silver hair and ruby eyes, and was wearing a beige sundress. The other one looked exactly like her, except her hair reached her waist, she was shorter, and she was wearing a yellow sundress.

"Of course we do!" Shelly said as she pumped her fist.

"If that's what Shelly wanted, I'll follow her..." Amy sighed.

The two woman smiled sadly as they looked at the twins.

"Overcome your doubts and touch the flame..." They both said before disappearing.

The twins looked at each other, before nodding and touched the flame. Shelly touched the light beige one, and Amy touched the light yellow one.

They were both engulfed with flame, until they saw a silhouette of an item, they grabbed it and found themselves in a white room, with shelves that were filled with books and other things.

-Flashback End-

* * *

... and that's about it," Amy told her.

"Weird," Jane commented.

"I know right?" Shelly asked her.

"No, you guys usually asked people for their name, before they disappear."

"We... were distracted... kinda"

"Looks like the three of you are together now," A boy appeared behind Shelly and Amy, followed by two girls.

The boy has dark blonde hair and green emerald eyes, he was pretty short. He looked like he was 11, and was carrying a small box.

One of the girls has a dark brown hair that was tied in a ponytail. She looked older than the two. Her eyes were light blue and instead of carrying a small box, she was playing with it.

The last one has a short grey hair that almost covers her right eye, she was the tallest of the three. Her eyes were dark blue, and she looked bored. She was sighing as she looked at the other girl. Like the other two, she also hold a small box.

The three were wearing white. The two girls was wearing a white dress, while the boy was wearing a white dress and pants.

"And you guys are?" Jane said cautiously, as she glared at them. 'This is one of those times I wish I brought my bag.'

"Is that how you treated the one that saved you?" The boy asked.

"You little guy saved us?" Shelly asked as she differentiate their height. The boy was a lot shorter.

"I'm not little!" He snapped and glared at the trio, which wasn't really scary at all.

"Is that suppose to be at glare?" Amy asked, head tilting sideways.

The boy opened his mouth to say something but the girl with blue hair said, "Just explain to them Michael..."

"Now now Raphael... You know how sensitive Michael is about his height..." The last girl smiled.

"My name is Gabrielle, the three of use were asked to train you guys," She said.

"Gabrielle, Raphael, and Michael...aren't those the name of the three archangels?" Jane asked.

"Ding dong, you're correct!" Raphael said grinning at them, "Now, we don't have to bother explaining who we are!"

"Um... what do you guys meant by training?" Amy asked.

"You guys are going to be guardians!" Gabrielle smiled widely.

"...what?" Shelly asked.

"You know, from Hitman Reborn? Guardians of sky, storm, rain, and those other stuff," Raphael said lazily.

"Uh...I don't exactly watch Reborn, but these two does..." Shelly pushed her two friends forward.

"Well it's better than none." Michael shrugged. "You, the short one, come here."

"Like you're not short, you're a midget." Jane smirked.

"I'm older than you!" Michael went to strangle Jane, but Gabrielle was holding her back.

"Um... I don't think it's a good idea for her to become Michael's student" Gabrielle said to Raphael.

"Shorty must be with shorty..." came Rapahel's answer, making Michael glared daggers at her, sadly it looks like a pout.

"All right... you, the long hair one, you're my student!"Gabrielle pointed Shelly, as she give, more like threw, the box to Shelly.

"What's this?" Shelly asked excited.

Shelly opened it. Inside was a ring with a symbol of the cresent moon, there was a double edge sword, and an envelope.

"How did that fit inside the box?" Amy asked as soon as she saw what was inside Shelly's box.

"That's a secret." Raphael said, and give her box to Amy. "Looks like you're my student..."

Amy opened her box, which was a ring with a symbol of a star, there was a naginata and also an envelope.

"What exactly is the envelope for?" Amy asked.

"Later."

"Here," Michael shoved the box to Jane's hand.

Jane opened it, there was a ring with a black gem, a pair of gun, and another envelope.

Jane and her friends looked at the teenager in front of them.

"What?" Michael asked annoyed, off all the people he could teach why the annoying one.

Jane just showed them the envelope.

"Open it," Raphael said as she yawned.

The three of them together and started reading it.

* * *

-Shelly's note-

Dear, chosen of the moon

With these letter I bestow upon you the flame of the moon. Use it wisely and it will shine brightly in the midst of the night.

With that, I chosen the name for you, Shelly, to be known as Kagayaku Tsukikage.

Be the moon that showers hope and changing the tide of battle.

-Amy's note-

Dear, chosen of the stars

I bestow upon you, the powers of the star. Use it and let it shine brightly, accompanying the bright moon in the moments of hopelessness.

With that, I chose the name for you, Amy, to be known from now on as Kagayaku Hoshi.

Be the stars that guide the family to victory.

-Jane's note-

Dear chosen of darkness

I chose you to wisely use the flame of night. Shall it be used for good or evil is up to you. For good, shall it help people, for bad shall it kill people. With these I bestow upon you, the name Akarui Yoru and Norowareta Yoru.

Be the night that covers the enemy in darkness.

* * *

'What?' Jane thought as both of the names sink into her head.

'Akarui Yoru, means bright night... Norowareta Yoru, means cursed night... Why do I have two names?'

'Kagayaku Tsukikage? Cool, If I'm not mistaken that means shining moonlight! Awesome!' Shelly thought.

'Kagayaku Hoshi? Shining star? Doesn't really suite me but oh well.' Amy shrugged as she read the letter.

"Now that you're done, we need to teach you japanese." Michael said.

"Oh oh I can speak japanese. For example 'Good Morning' will be... uh oh I know 'Watashi no hara botan seichō suika'" Shelly said.

"Your belly button grows what?" Gabrielle looked at her like she was a madman.

"Silly Gabrielle, it means good morning!"

"Shelly... you just said that your belly button grows watermelon," Amy said as she put a hand over her mouth trying not to laugh. Which she failed.

Shelly's face flushed red out of embarrassment and she quickly hid her face.

Jane kept quiet as she began thinking.

'Why were we chosen to become guardians? Because we died? If that's the case, then there are other people that die today... could it be?' Jane thought as she cautiously took a glance at the teens in front of her, 'Could it be that they planned out death?'

"Gabrielle, Raphael, just get your students, I need to say a word with my student..."

"Sure"

"Fine..."

Gabrielle and Raphael pulled Amy and Shelly out of the room, leaving Jane and Michael alone.

"You... could it be you people planned our death?" Jane asked cautiously, grabbing the gun in her box.

"Quite the deduction there Sherlock."

"Just tell me!"

"If you want the truth," Michael sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "You three were supposed to die when you were born, and sent to the Reborn world, but somehow, you three defied fate and managed to survive your deaths.

"What do you mean defied fate?"

Michael pulled a book that was on the shelves, he began reading it, "Jane Autumns, supposed to die at 8 December 2000 at birth, somehow survived. Supposed to die at 15 January 2007 with her brother and friend when fell from the stairs, somehow her friend managed to escape and called for help. Supposed to die at 28 December 2009 with her friends when they were about to get ran over by a car, her friend manage to pushed the two out of the way. Supposed to die 3 January 2010 when she fell from the cliff, manage to escape death with only a broken bone."

Michael sighed before continued reading, " Shelly Celestine, supposed to die 7 April 2000 at birth, survived. Supposed to die 15 January 2007, somehow managed to defied fate and came late, she manage to call the ambulance and saved her friends. Supposed to die 28 December 2009, somehow her sister manage to miss the green light and pushed Shelly and her friend out of the way."

"Amy Celestine, supposed to die with Shelly at 7 April 2000 with Shelly Celestine, survived. Supposed to die 15 January 2007, her sister managed to call the ambulance. Supposed to die 28 December 2009, somehow managed to miss the green light and pushed her sister and friend out of the car's way."

Michael finished reading and closed the book, before it disappeared from his hands. Jane let his words sink into her mind. All the accident was supposed to be their death, but they managed to escape.

"Does that mean you were the one that planned out the accident?" Jane asked suspiciously.

"We needed you guys here, and the only way is for you to die. Besides," He answered with a shrug as another book appeared, "If you didn't die that time... you and your friends will die in a fire at your house."

Jane ignored the last part and started thinking, 'If that's true... what's so special about us that made us guardians?'

/Do you really want to know?/

"What?" Jane asked out loud.

"I didn't say anything," Michael said without looking at Jane, he was currently searching for something.

/Just think, that'll make you seem normal/

'You haven't answered my answer.'

/Yeah yeah, so apparently you were this reincarnation of this one bitch that came to the Reborn world when she was five and die whatsoever and boom! here you are/

'I didn't catch that part'

/What part?/

'Everything.'

/...You're one fucked up piece of shit.../

'Who are you anyways?'

/Easy, I'm you and you're me,well somewhat older version of you. Let's just say... I'm your childhood friend/

'In other words you're like my imaginary voice in the back of my head that is pissing me off'

/Close, but remember all those times to got pissed off and beat up people and then don't remember anything at all?/

'Yeah?'

/That was me!/

'... You're awesome ...'

"Let's see, we need notebooks, dictionary, pen and other stuffs," muttered Michael as he looked over the shelves. "We'll probably need some books too..."

'By the way, since when did you appear?'

/Did you forget? I appear 8 years ago, you were the one that called me/

'8...years ago?' Jane frowned at the thought, 'Why...couldn't remember I anything from 8 years ago at all?'

/Really? Wow... Fine 8 years ago yo-/

"Okay! So we're gonna start training!" Michael told Jane, cutting through her conversation with the voice in her head.

"First, you'll need to control your flame, then the rest of training will be really easy," Michael explained, "Of course it could take you weeks to create a spark, so good luck."

Michael kept staring at Jane, waiting for her to lit up her flame.

'There's no way she could control it, even I needed years to master it' Michael smirked at the thought.

'What do I do?' Jane thought, 'In the anime we use our resolve... I guess that's it...'

Jane thought of the things she could use as her resolve, 'Let's see...my resolve huh? Now that I think about it, I don't have any resolve, those stuff are Shelly's and Amy's specialty'

Jane sighed at her thoughts...this is going to be harder that she thought.

/Pop quiz! Since night and day are opposites, what is the opposite of resolve?/

'Hatred and despair?' Jane asked.

/Ping pong, for getting it correct you'll get nothing!/

Jane thought of the things that brought despair to her life.

'Let's see... despair is my specialty.. it shouldn't be too hard... when he moved away...8..years ago...'

* * *

-Flashback-

-Nanimori, Japan-

It was a park, and there was a 5 year old Jane laying down at the grass and a 8 year old Hibari sitting next to her.

"Ne, Kyoya?" Jane looked at Hibari, smiling.

"What herbivore?" Hibari asked as he closed his eyes and felt the wind blowing at his face.

"If I die... are you going to be sad?" Jane smiled sadly.

"What's with the random question, herbivore?" Hibari glared at Jane.

"We'll all die someday... but with this sickness... I guess I'll be leaving before you..." Jane looked down at her chest and clutched her heart, "But I don't want anyone to be sad if I die."

"Hn. You won't die." Hibari said looking away and Jane's eyes widened, "I'll find the cure."

"You will?"

"Hn, a carnivore never breaks a promise."

-Flashback end-

* * *

'What the hell was that?'

/I believe it was called a flashback./

'No shit Sherlock' Jane has this enraged look at her face as black flames engulfed her hand.

Michael saw the flames and was taken aback 'Those...those are..high class pure night flame! She couldn't had control it on the first try, heck even a mere human aren't able to produce this!'

Jane eyes widened for a second before shutting them and clutched her upper left arm and hissed in pain.

-With Shelly-

"So what are we going to learn?" Shelly asked Gabrielle eagerly as they walked to a room at the end of a hallway. There was nothing in the room, just a white wall.

"Easy, we're gonna learn to control your flame!"

"You mean use a lighter and burn you're hands?" Shelly asked tilting her head sideways.

"No, I mean using your resolution to use the dying will flame!"

"Oh.."

"You don't understand a thing that I just said do you?"

"What's dying will flame?"

Gabrielle sighed, this is going to be a long day.

-With Amy-

Like Shelly, she was also in a white room. But her training was going rather smoothly than the other two.

"Ok, now you've control your flame," Raphael concluded. Amy was panting on the ground, the past few minutes was like hell for her.

"Now summon them again, this time half the time."

'I'm going to die... wait I'm technically dead right now aren't I?' Amy asked herself as her mind wander somewhere else.

"Hello? Hello? Amy? Hoshi?" Raphael asked, swiping her hand upwards and downwards in front of Amy's face, who didn't react.

"Don't tell me I broke her already."

-Back with Jane-

'Che, why does my arm felt like burning?' Jane wondered.

/Don't worry, you'll feel more pain later/

'Gee, thanks a lot Ms. I'm stuck in a kid's head'

"Shorty *insert a glaring Jane* roll your sleeves." The midget-I mean Michael ordered.

Jane was kinda confused but did it anyways. She took off her school uniform and rolled up the left sleeve of her black t-shirt. On her upper arm was a mark. The mark shows some kind of animal demon with devil horns and it was black.

'Awesome...'

/You know, of all the humans I have met you're the weirdest/

'Exactly how many humans have you met?'

/uh../

'My thoughts exactly'

"I see... looks like you're the third one," Michael said, intrigued, cutting off Jane's conversation with her imaginary voice.

"Third of what?"

"Looks like I've got no choice," Michael shrugged, "Let's start from the beginning..."

* * *

A/N: That's it! I'm gonna upload the next one as soon as possible. I hope it was better but! prepare for the next chapter because it's gonna be quite long (And some of the parts may be boring)

Yoru: Hey, patapatagirl, some people are looking for you.

A/N: Hn. *leaves*

Michael: the first few chapters are going to be about their training and slight character development. So if you don't want to read it, feel free to do so.

Raphael: *yawn* We only own the OC.

Gabrielle: *Smile brightly* patapatagirl's first language is not english so there might be many mistakes, sorry about that.

All: Ciao~


End file.
